dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Buchanan
Isabella Zelda Buchanan is the third daughter and youngest child between Alexandra Sinclair, a psychic of Sinclair blood and Scott Buchanan, a psychic of Buchanan blood. Isabella is the younger sister to Ginevra, Edith, and Scott Jr.. Much like her older sister Ginny, she wasn't sent away before her Second Baptism and remind with her parents and has a close relationship with her siblings. Isabella also has a close relationship with her maternal cousins Jolene and Frances especially with Cissy who would show her how to sew, pierce, and a few keys on the piano these times made her very happy. Background Early life Isabella was born Isabella Zelda Buchanan on 2002 in Hornington, Sussex, England to psychics Alexandra Sinclair and Scott Buchanan and is the youngest child born to the couple, and is the younger sister to Ginevra (who is seven years older then her), Edith (who is three years older then her) and Scott Jr. (who is two years older then her). Isabella grew up closely with her relatives and possesses a extremely close relationship with parents and older siblings especially her sister Edith. Storyline Isabella Buchanan/Storyline Personality Isabella is known to be 'light' in every way. She is most like an angel: kind, loving, gentle and helpful. Isabella is always truthful to her heart, no matter what. She also has a strong trusting nature and always has faith in people who need it as she simply has a second sense to this. As shown when Cissy asked her family to help her, where as they all questioned whether they should or shouldn't she without a second though she went to her cousin and told her she is with her. Appearance Like all of her siblings she is born with light hair and bright eyes, but her hair of more of a honey color and her eyes being a more sapphire color with big doll eyes and nicely arched eyebrows and a cupid's bow mouth. Isabella has a beauty mark on below her right eye and another a inch away from that one. Abilities Physical Supernatural Serpentisore: Is a magical ability inherited by most all of the women of the Sinclair family who have a birthmark of a serpent. This ability allows them to talk and understand snakes, and other serpentine beings and control them. Sixth Sense: Witches can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Clairometry: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to obtain information from any source. * Psychometry: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the condition of subjects from the past, present or, future, by touching them. Healing: Isabella has an ability to heal injuries and wounds. When someone is hurt, a she usually is able to just touch them per-say and they're healed. But also when she heals a person, their hands radiate warmth and the warmth spreads all across their bodies. Magic: As a Witch or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Isabella is a form of Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots אֵל ('el) referring to the Hebrew God and שָׁבַע (shava') meaning "oath". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Zelda has two origins. The first Zelda many be the feminine form of Selig means "blessed, happy" in Yiddish. The second it may be the short form of Griselda is possibly derived from the Germanic elements gris "grey" and hild "battle". It is not attested as a Germanic name. This was the name of a patient wife in medieval tales by Boccaccio and Chaucer. * Buchanan is from the name of a region in Stirlingshire, Scotland, which means "house of the canon" in Gaelic. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are sketching, gardening, and playing with dolls. ** Isabella's favorite foods are curly fries, sticky toffee pudding, and saffron bun; while her least favorite foods are anything with cinnamon. ** Isabella's favorite drinks are cola and hot chocolate. ** Her pastimes are ice skating. ** Her favorite animals are insects like bees and dragonflies. ** Her favorite flowers are daisies. ** Isabella can sleep up to eight hours. ** Her average bath time is an hour. ** Her favorite artists are * Isabella comes from Isabella Borge from This Side of Paradise and Zelda comes from F. Scott Fitzgerald's real-life wife Zelda Sayre. * She was born February 6, the same day as François Truffaut. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Buchanan family Category:Margulis family Category:Witches Category:Cradle Witches Category:Serpentisore Category:Winterbloom students Category:Venus house